Stabilizer/hangers for weapons are not new to the art. There are many prior art examples of devices that are employed to help stabilize weapons for both practice and in the field hunting. All prior art weapon stabilizers are for resting the weapons weight upon the device. Examples of this can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 8,161,956 entitled, “Crossbow support rod” issued to Bednar on Apr. 24, 2012 that teaches a support rod for stabilizing a crossbow. A weapon such as a crossbow or firearm may have a main beam, a trigger mechanism mounted to the main beam and, a support rod that can be positioned into a first use position and a second stowed position. This device supports the weapon or crossbow from underneath. The present invention supports the weapon or bow in a suspended manor. The main arm of the present invention can be swung to store it out of the way. This support has a greater utility over this prior art device in that it is easily use from the ground or from a tree stand.
Another such device is U.S. Pat. No. 7,667,233 entitled, “Camouflage and support assembly for a crossbow”, issued to Hoffman on Jun. 14, 2011. Hoffman teaches a camouflage and support assembly for a crossbow is disclosed. The assembly is comprised of a camouflage having an opening for shooting the arrow through while the hunter is hidden from view, and a clamp for affixing the crossbow’ stirrup onto the camouflage. The assembly also comprises a comfortable stance for the hunter to wait for an animal to appear into view, while also allowing the hunter to move the crossbow along with the camouflage as needed to maintain focus on a potential moving target. The present invention has greater utility over this prior art example in that it can be use on the ground as well as from a tree stand. It also teaches that the user can swing the weapon without any impediment from the stabilizer. Hoffman make the same claim, but the stabilizer and screen in Hoffman will take two hands to move the stabilizer and the screen while the present invention gives the user the ability to freely swing at least 180° while maintaining visual contact with the game while swinging the weapon attached to the stabilizer of the present invention.
The present invention has a greater utility than any other prior art examples in that it suspends the weapon for support or stabilization whereas the prior art devices all support the weapon from below. It also allows the user to swing freely on moving prey. It also has dual use as a stabilizer on the ground and from an elevated position. Clearly something the prior art devices cannot do.